Substitute Teacher Heckyl
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: When Cheyenne and her friends come back to school on April 11th, they go to their last period A day which is English III with Mrs. Robinson. When they come in, they find Heckyl in her place.
1. Substitute Teacher

1:20 P.M.

I'm in my Image Editing One class with my friends. Our instructor's name is Mrs. Hooker.

We just got back from 3rd lunch (which is from 12:45 until 1:15) and now, we're working on a new project for Chapter 6 in Photoshop.

As I was working on my project, one of the students came up to me.

"Hey, um, Cheyenne?" Cindy called my name.

I then turned around to see Cindy.

"Yes?" I responded.

"I heard something happened to Mrs. Robinson, our English III teacher." Cindy told me.

"What do you mean something happened to her?" I asked.

"I think she got runned over." Cindy told me.

"By who?" I asked.

"I think Joseph Curtz and Richie Waldrop did that to Mrs. Robinson." Cindy told me.

"Why would they do that?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't know but, they were on crack and they were drunk and they were driving wrecklessly." Cindy told me.

"What a bunch of crackheads." I said.

"You are right, Cheyenne." Heather said.

1:45 P.M.

The bell rings and we walk to our next class.

As we were going down the 3rd set of stairs, my phone buzzed.

"Who's texting you, Cheyenne?" Heather asked as we were passing Mrs. Farmer's room. (Room 131)

"It's my mom, Kendall." I said.

"What did she say, Cheyenne?" Cindy asked.

"She told me she loves me and she also said to watch out." I said as I turned my phone off and placed it in my pants pocket.

"Watch out for what, Cheyenne?" Cindy asked, concerned.

"I don't know, Cindy, I don't know." I told Cindy.

1:47 P.M.

Right after I got water from the water fountain, I walked over to Mrs. Robinson's room. (Room 147)

When we got in the room, the substitute teacher looked up from his work.

I knew right then and there who it was.

It was…Heckyl.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne didn't expect this to happen. She thought her day would be normal like it was every A day but, it had to change. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	2. Cheyenne Gets Scared

1:55 P.M.

Right after the roll was taken, we discuss the Jumpstart question.

Right after we discussed the Jumpstart question, Mr. Heckyl motioned me over to him.

"Wh-…What?" I asked Heckyl as Heckyl placed his arm around me.

"Listen, my dear Cheyenne, I really adore you." Heckyl told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. Listen, Cheyenne, you are a really sweet girl and you still have that emerald green energem, right?" Heckyl said.

"Yeah, I still do. Why?" I asked.

"Give it to me. I'll make sure it'll be safe." Heckyl told me.

"No, Mr. Heckyl, I can't give you my energem." I told Heckyl.

Then, I backed away from him and went back to my desk.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne's scared of Heckyl. She knows that if Heckyl doesn't get her energem, Heckyl's other side will show up. What will Cheyenne do? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	3. Fury and Snide Come In

2:40 P.M.

Right after the bell rung for the 9th graders, the mark on Heckyl's neck began to glow.

"Oh no…Not again!" Heckyl said as he slid underneath Mrs. Robinson's work desk.

2:45 P.M.

5 minutes later…

Heckyl came back up as Snide.

"Finally, I'm free. Time for Cheyenne to literally give up her energem." Snide said.

Then, right after Brianna placed our work in the 7th/8th period A day drawer, me, Heather, and Cindy looked up from our phones and I saw Snide.

"Snide, what are you doing here? Where's Mr. Heckyl?" I asked.

"He's out in his car, taking a nap." Snide told me.

"I saw him in here. Quit lying to me, Snide." I said.

Everyone then looked at me.

"Shut up, girl!" Snide said.

He then pushed me hard and I landed on the floor, hard, near the classroom door.

"Give me your energem, Cheyenne!" Snide told me.

"NOOO!" I yelled.

"I'll go ahead and call Fury." Snide said.

He then went outside of the classroom to call Fury.

3:00 P.M.

As I was cowering on the floor, Snide opened the door and Fury came in.

"Girl, give me your energem!" Fury said as he tried to jerk my energem necklace off of my neck.

"NOOO!" I said.

Then, Cindy and Heather got up out of their desks and they went over to where Cheyenne was, near the door, cowering in fear.

"You leave Cheyenne alone. You're scaring her." Cindy said as they were standing in front of me.

Then, I looked at Heather.

"Heather?" I called Heather's name.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Heather responded.

"Can you go outside the classroom and call my mom, Kendall, and my dad, Tyler, and tell them I'm in trouble and I'm needing to be rescued?" I asked Heather as I give her my phone.

"Sure, Cheyenne." Heather said.

Then, she went outside of the classroom to call Kendall and Tyler.

 **(Okay. So, Heckyl transformed into Snide and when Cheyenne told him "No" the first time, he called Fury and Fury came in. When Cheyenne told Fury "No", he pushed her and she fell. Cindy and Heather saw them being mean to her and they stood up for her. What will happen next? Will Kendall and Tyler come to Cheyenne's rescue? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to comment and continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	4. We Have To Save Cheyenne

Dino Bite Café

3:10 P.M.

Kendall's POV:

As I was making sure that our energems were safe in their beds, my cellphone began to ring.

"Hello." I said.

"Mrs. Morgan?" Cheyenne's friend, Heather called my name.

"Heather? What's going on? Why are you calling me?" I asked Heather, concerned.

"Fury and Snide are here in our English III class." Heather said.

Then, I got really concerned.

"How's Cheyenne?" I asked, concerned.

"She's injured really bad." Heather said.

Then, Heather started crying.

"Heather, don't worry. Tyler and I are on the way." I told Heather, trying to comfort her.

She then calmed down.

"Okay. Bye." Heather said.

"Bye." I said.

Right after I got off the phone with Heather, Tyler came in.

"Hey, Kendall, what's wrong?" Tyler asked me as tears flowed from my eyes.

"Our daughter, Cheyenne, she's in extreme danger." I said.

"What happened?" Tyler asked me.

"Heckyl transformed into Snide and he asked Cheyenne for her energem and…" I started saying as my lips were trembling.

"And then, what, Kendall?" Tyler asked.

"And then, when Cheyenne said no to him, he…" I started saying before I broke into tears.

"He, what, Kendall?" Tyler asked.

"He then pushed her really hard and she fell near the classroom door." I told Tyler.

"How is she, Kendall?" Tyler asked, concerned.

"She's injured really badly." I said.

"Where is she, Kendall?" Tyler asked me.

"She's at Amber Beach High School." I said.

"We have to rescue her. Come on, Kendall!" Tyler said.

Then, I got up from one of the tables, Tyler grabbed my hand, and we ran out of the Dino Bite Café.

 **(Now, Kendall's worried about Cheyenne just like Heather is. Why would Snide ever do such a thing like that to Cheyenne? Now, Heather, Cindy, and Cheyenne are scared out of their wits. What will they do? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


End file.
